


Hot for teacher

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, I've been gone for 2 years idk how to tag anymore, M/M, Student Daryl Dixon, Teacher Rick Grimes, will add more when I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a very horny teenage boy who is desperately trying to get his biology teacher to bend him over the desk.





	1. A Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being gone for literally 2 years I'm finally back! if you read some of my other fics you might now why I was gone and all but you guys probably don't even remember me anymore haha. Enjoy this absolutely dirty fic ;)

Daryl never was good at biology. He used to skip his biology classes most of the time but this year was different. This year his biology teacher was Mr. Grimes. Mr. Grimes was everyone’s favourite teacher. All the girls swooned over him and all the guys thought he was the chilliest teacher ever. Daryl also thought Mr. Grimes was one of the chilliest teachers ever, but he did more than just swooning over him. 

“okay. Let’s start with an easy question.” Mr. Grimes said when his pupils were settled and more or less quiet. “What is DNA?” A kid in the back of the class raised his hand. “yes, Glenn?” “DNA contains the genetic code of organisms.” The boy said. Mr. Grimes nodded. “Exactly. So the upcoming 5 weeks we’re gonna be learning about DNA. I’m pretty sure you all know the basics by now, but now we’re gonna dive in a little deeper.”

Mr. Grimes started explaining about what exactly they would be doing the upcoming weeks and all, but Daryl had barely even registered the subject was DNA. As soon as his teacher had started talking Daryl could only focus on his full lips and the way he moved his hands when he spoke. The school year had only just started and this was the 6th biology class Daryl attended, 4th with a boner. 

At lunch break Daryl decided to go home. He really didn't feel like attending History and English after Mr. Grimes got him all riled up with his smooth voice and piercing eyes. Daryl never knew how to keep his thoughts in line, got worked up way too easily and spent too much of his time daydreaming. When he got home and saw both his dad and older brother Merle were gone he was relieved, happy. He dropped his backpack on the floor, grabbed a beer from the fridge (his old man was never sober enough to notice anyway) and almost ran up the stairs to his room. 

Daryl drank all of his beer at once, dropped his pants and briefs around his ankles and put his empty beer can on the nearest dresser. He almost tripped over his pants and grabbed onto the dresser, his other hand moving to his hard cock. He didn't even care about reaching his bed and getting comfortable. Mr. Grimes was in his head and he needed release now. Not much later the desired release came and his come coted the dresser he was still leaning on. Daryl wiped his hand on the pants on the floor and finally moved to his bed. Time to catch up on some sleep.

“Darlene I’m home!” Merle screamed when he walked in. He slammed the door behind him and gave Daryl’s backpack a kick. It wasn’t really in the way, Merle just felt like it. 

Daryl groaned. He hadn’t even had the time to really fall asleep. ‘Shut up!” Daryl screamed back. He could hear by the way Merle was talking that he was drunk, maybe high as well. Of course, Merle wasn’t going to listen to his baby brother. Daryl heard his brother’s heave boots coming up the stairs and groaned again, louder this time. Whenever Merle was drunk or high he always liked to bother Daryl about every little thing. Sometimes turning the smallest things into fights, resulting in a black eye for Daryl and getting his ass whooped by his dad for “not respecting his older brother enough”.

Daryl’s door swung open and Merle walked in. “Don’t leave your fucking bag in the hallway Darlene I almost tripped over it, again!” Merle slurred. He then looked around the room, noticed the beer can but didn't say anything about it, and then he sniffed. “Open a fucking window Dar, it reeks. Which bitch are you fantasizing about this time?” Daryl just pulled his pillow over his head and ignored Merle. Merle ranted on about some other stuff but eventually left and moved his ass to the couch to drink more beer and probably fall asleep until their dad came home. 

The rest of the week went pretty slow for Daryl. He didn't get to see Mr. Grimes until the next Wednesday so all he had were his own fantasies. He didn't really have any friends to hang with so he had plenty of time to dream about these fantasies, jacking off while doing so. 

__

“I’m really pleased to see that you all turned in your homework on time. Well, most of you at least. However, Daryl, you haven’t turned in any of the homework until this point, I’d like a word with you after class.” Daryl’s hart was up in his throat. He knew it was nothing but Mr. Grimes being disappointed and blah blah but his filthy mind couldn’t keep quiet. Being alone with Mr. Grimes! Just the two of them, together in a classroom. In all porno’s that ended up as a hardcore pounding on the desk. Before Daryl knew it his cock had risen. He carefully adjusted his pants so it wouldn’t be noticeable. He really didn't care if Mr. Grimes saw, but he didn't need his peers to know. Maybe today was his chance to see if Mr. Grimes would be up for that sorta thing. Daryl knew he wasn’t married because he didn't wear a wedding band. Divorced probably. A handsome man like Mr. Grimes couldn’t possibly still be single in his forties. 

When the bell rang everyone left, and Daryl stayed in his seat. Mr. Grimes was quiet for a while and just ordered the papers and whatever else on his desk. “So, Daryl.” He said after a bit. “Care to come a bit closer so we can have a chat about your homework?” Mr. grimes said, nodding to the table in front of his desk. Daryl got up, his cock still hard, making an obvious tent in his pants. If Mr. Grimes had noticed, he didn't say a word about it. 

“So Daryl, care to tell me why you’ve never turned in any homework?” Mr Grimes asked. Daryl shrugged. ‘Didn't feel like it, Idunno. Can’t concentrate and biology just isn’t my kinda thing.” It was the truth. How could he concentrate on his biology homework if biology just made him think of Mr. Grimes bending him over his desk and fucking him raw? “Well if you got problems wit that I can find you a tutor.” Mr. Grimes suggested. Daryl grinned. “It’s not like that, Mr. Grimes.” It’s just that I’ve got a raging hard one for you and jerk off in my books, thinking of you as soon as I open them. He didn't say the last part out loud. 

“Then tell me what it’s like, Daryl. I don’t want you to fail this class.”

Daryl wondered if he should say what he wanted to say. He really needed the man’s hands on his skin. Working him up, hot breathing in his ear.

“It’s because of you.” Daryl said.

Mr Grimes frowned. “I’m not sure what you mean by that but if, whatever it is, is really bothering you I can get you transferred to another biology class?”

“I don’t want to be in another biology class. I just need you to help me with something else.” Daryl said. He licked his lips seductively and felt his boner twitch in his pants. 

Suddenly the look on Mr. Grimes’ face changed. Just slightly, as if he had realised something. “I don’t think I can help you with anything else, Daryl. I hope to see all of the homework on my desk next lesson. If not, I’ll have a word with the headmaster and get you a tutor for extra biology lessons.” 

Daryl’s dick started to hurt by now. He just needed to touch a little. Just a little bit to get the edge off, so he could focus more on Mr. Grimes and not seem like a complete fool. Daryl slowly started palming himself through his jeans. He didn't try to hide it from his teacher. He actually leaned back a bit, making it more obvious that his hand was rubbing his crotch. 

Mr grimes got up and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped aside. “You can go now. I have a lot to finish up before my next class.” He seemed a bit upset. He had clearly noticed Daryl’s movements. Daryl nodded and grabbed his backpack. He left the classroom without saying anything and made a beeline to the nearest bathroom. It only took two strokes before he came, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm excited to know what you guys think. Feel free to suggest stuff or come up with some idea's. The dirtier the better heheh. I'l try to update asap!


	2. Troubled boy

Rick Grimes closed the door behind Daryl and strode back to his desk. What was he supposed to do with this? He sat down behind his desk, heart and mind racing. Shane. He needed Shane’s advice. Shane was the school’s PE teacher and one of Rick’s good friends. Maybe he wasn’t teaching at the moment. Rick quickly got his phone out of his bag and texted him. 

_Hey. Busy at this hour? Got 40 more minutes until my next class starts and I need your advice._

_No man, I got time. See you in a sec._

Rick let out a relieved sigh and waited while tapping his desk nervously. Shane walked in not much later. “Hey brother, what’s up/” he asked wile sitting down on the desk in front of Rick’s. “Well, I guess one of my students was hitting on me. No. No that makes it sound like it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was, Shane.” Shane just nodded while Rick rambled. “He … was palming himself through his jeans. Said he needed something else from me than biology related things. What am I supposed to do Shane?” 

Shane rubbed the back of his head. “Shit man. I don’t know. I guess you should talk to headmaster Blake about it. He can send his parents a letter, tell them about the indecent behaviour and then his parents will take care of the rest.” Rick shook his head. Philip Blake was a nasty man. How he came to work at a school was a mystery to everyone. He would expel Daryl in a second and Rick didn’t want that to happen. He knew Daryl already had trouble at home, most of the teachers knew about that after what had happened four years ago.

Four years ago Merle Dixon came to school with a bloody and beat up face, some broken ribs and a broken ankle. It was odd, because Merle Dixon never really showed up at school. Turned out he felt like the school was the only place that would keep him save from his pa. Sadly, that wasn’t the case and Will Dixon showed up, with a rifle. Cops were called and no one got injured, but no one would forget about the incident for a long time. Yea, the Dixon brothers definitely didn't grow up in a good home with a loving family. 

“No Shane, he will get expelled. That’s not an option.”

“Why not? He misbehaved and has to face the consequences. If expelling him is the right way to make him realise he was wrong so be it. His parents need to know.”

“Shane you don’t get it. It’s Daryl Dixon.”

__

At home, Daryl went up to his room and opened his biology books. He couldn’t not do his homework again. Mr. grimes had said he would take the issue to the headmaster then and Daryl couldn’t have that. He wished Mr. Grimes would just say something along the lines of “Hey Daryl, see me after class.” And punish him for not doing his homework again. If the issue was taken to the headmaster instead Daryl would have to stay after school to do is homework with a tutor, yikes. 

It took Daryl almost three hours to catch up on his biology homework. He probably could have finished it faster if he didn't spend so much time daydreaming about his teacher. The first daydream started with “Undress yourself for me, Daryl. I’ll teach you all about biology.” The second one with “I love finding come stains on your homework.” The second daydream had Daryl coming all over his papers, making the daydream seem a little bit more real. Oh, how Daryl wished that would happen. 

The next biology class Daryl put his homework on Mr. Grimes’ desk like a good boy, the stained paper folded between the others. Mr. Grimes didn't check the homework until after all his lessons ended.

__

Rick was furious. He had decided to not tell headmaster Blake about the incident so Daryl wouldn’t get in trouble, and then the boy gave him, well, this. These crumpled papers with dried goo on it. After what had happened last time Rick had a pretty good idea of what these stains were. Dammit, he tried his best to be a good teacher and Daryl Dixon gave him this! A big ‘fuck you, Mr. Grimes’ without shame. Rick would have to talk to Daryl again so he could end this once and for all, even though the thought of being alone with Daryl again made him a bit nervous.

__

_Mr. Dixon,_

_I’m not pleased with the papers you have turned in last Wednesday and I would like to have a word with you, again. I spoke to Mr. Walsh and he said it was okay for you to miss his PE class next Friday so we can have a chat._

_See you on Friday._

_Rick Grimes_

Daryl smiled a little when he read the e-mail. He was going to be alone with Mr. Grimes again next Friday. He could hardly wait! Maybe he should wear something nice, something Mr. Grimes would like. But what did Mr. Grimes like? Daryl didn't know. He had already tried to Facebook stalk his teacher but no luck. His profile was completely private so Daryl wasn’t able to read anything without adding him first. 

That Friday Daryl was wearing a black top with ripped off sleeves and light washed jeans. He had even put on a little eyeliner to make his eyes pop. He wouldn’t necessarily call himself handsome but he knew people tended to notice his eyes first because of their colour. Why not focus on them a bit more?

When Daryl walked into Mr. Grimes’ classroom he found his teacher sitting at his desk, wearing the denim blouse and dark tight jeans Daryl liked so much. “You wanted to see me?” Daryl said. He sat down in front of Mr. Grimes’ desk and stretched, exposing part of his stomach. Mr. Grimes had noticed it and licked his lips, as if his mouth had suddenly become dry. “Yes, about your homework, care to explain what happened to it?” Daryl grinned. He would tell Mr. Grimes every little dirty detail. “Well, I really wanted to be a good boy for you, Mr. Grimes, so I immediately started on my homework. I just couldn’t concentrate again.” His teacher nodded slowly, as if he understood. “What had you distracted Daryl?” Voice husky, laced with sex. Mr. Grimes damn well knew what Daryl was about to tell.

One moment Daryl was busy explaining what had happened to his homework and the next he was on his knees gagging on Mr. Grimes’ cock. “You’re such a dirty, dirty boy, Daryl.” Mr. Grimes moaned. He tangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair and pulled him closer, making him gag even more. Daryl moaned as well. His cock was already out of his pants, leaking pre-cum on the floor. He anted to touch himself but just couldn’t let go of Mr. Grimes’ thighs. Mr. Grimes pulled Daryl of his cock and looked him in the eyes. “Go on, I know you want to.” He said like he could read Daryl’s mind. Daryl whined and shifted a little. He spread his legs a little more and started grinding on his teacher’s leg. Suddenly he heard a something. It sounded like … Merle.

“Darlene! Fucking dinner is here get down here before it get’s cold!”

Daryl slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Fucking Merle. Ruined one of his sweetest dreams ever. “I’ll be down in a sec!” he screamed back. He slowly sat up and looked down at his crotch. No way he was going to eat his pizza in front of Merle with this boner.

__

Daryl knew this Friday was not going to be anything like the dream he had, but he still was excited. Excited and horny already. Fuck he should be ashamed of himself. He walked up the stairs towards the biology classroom. He quickly swiped the hair out of his eyes before knocking on the door. “Yea?” He heard his teacher say. Daryl opened the door. “There was a problem with my homework?” Daryl said while entering. His teacher nodded. “Yes, please sit down.” Daryl sat down at the desk in front of Mr. Grimes’, just like last time. “I appreciate it when my students turn in their homework on papers that aren’t crumpled up and that don’t have suspicious stains on it.”

“So you know what they are.”

Mr. grimes blinked a few times. “Sorry, what?”

“The stains. If you didn't know you wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it.”

“Daryl I don’t like what you’re implying.”

“Alright that’s clearly a yes then. Do you like that I’m all hot for you, Mr. Grimes?”

 

Rick couldn’t believe what he heard. This boy had no shame. He was now one hundred percent sure that the goo on one of the papers was exactly what he thought it was. He wasn’t so sure about it being a ‘fuck you’ anymore though. It seemed like Daryl wasn’t doing this just to mock him, it seemed like he as actually doing this for his own pleasure.

Which sane 17-year-old would be hitting on his 44-year old teacher so openly? So obscenely. Of course, Daryl had problems. He grew up in a terrible home, of course he would have problems! After this realisation Rick started to feel sorry for Daryl instead of himself.

“Alright listen. Maybe you should talk about our school psychiatrist. I think it would really help you with some things. Have you talked to Hershel before?”

Daryl frowned. “No. I don’t have a reason to.” He said, almost insulted.

Rick sighed. “Don’t you think your behaviour towards me is a bit out of line? This has to stop, Daryl. I really think you should go see Mr. Greene.”

“But Mr. Grimes, you’re a biology teacher. Shouldn’t you, out of all people, know it’s normal for teenagers to explore their sexuality and all that?” Daryl asked. He had one of his thumbs at his lips and chewed on his nail. Rick rubbed his face with both hands sighed. What was he going to do with this boy?

“Daryl, what you’re doing counts as sexual harassment. I don’t wanna hear another word from you about this and I’m going to ask Mr. Greene to contact you so you can talk. You’re dismissed. See you in class next Wednesday.” Rick tried to sound as stern as possible. He really hoped Daryl would keep his filthy yap shut now.  
“I love it when you talk to me like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that ;) Tell me what you think!


	3. (Un)pleasant surprise

Rick flopped down on the couch, groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Rough day?” he heard Michonne ask from the kitchen. Michonne was his best friend and they lived together for quite a while now. They met on a dating site, went on a few dates and even shared the bed once but the decided they would be better as friends than as lovers. Since they both came out of a divorce and needed a new place that wasn’t too expensive they just decided to move in together. 

“Yea, you won’t believe what I have to deal with this year.” Michonne chuckled. “Well, they can’t be that bad, can they?” she said while sitting down next to him on the couch. Rick sighed. “There’s this boy. He’s hitting on me. It’s basically harassment by now.” Michonne’s eyes went wide. “Wow, that’s bad. And now what? Will he get transferred to another class or something?” Rick shook his head. “No, I haven’t really told anyone about it. Boy has it pretty though at home, I don’t want to make things worse for him.”

“Rick some 17-year-old _kid_ is flirting with you. Harassing you, you said. It’s wrong no matter how hard he has it at home.”

“I know…”

“Then what’s stopping you from telling the headmaster or his parents? Or a psychologist? You have to think of your career and all.”

Michonne was right, of course. She was always right. Rick didn't know what was keeping him from telling the headmaster. After all, it was clear Daryl didn't intend on stopping any time soon. Somehow Rick just had a weak spot for Daryl or something. Something about the boy made him feel like he had to take care of him. Maybe it was his situation, maybe his pretty blue eyes.

“Anyway, I thought about ordering Chinese or something.” Michonne said. “I don’t feel like cooking and by the looks of it you don’t either.” Rick nodded. “Yea, sounds good.”

They ate dinner on the couch and watched some lame comedy after that. Michonne told him about the station and some guy who went crazy over a speeding ticket she had given him, Rick told her about the dumbest answers he found on some of his pupils’ tests. Rick had thought about becoming a cop when he was younger, but after some of Michonne’s crazy stories he was glad he had decided on being a teacher instead. 

“Did you hear that?” Michonne asked. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV volume all the way down. “What? I don’t hear anything.” Rick said. He sat up a bit straighter and tried to listen for something. “I swear someone called out Grimes and I'm pretty sure it wasn’t me.” Rick sighed. “The lady from next door again? I already explained to her that I’m not the one that smashed her garden gnomes. I’m an adult! Why would I even do such a thing?” Michonne snickered but then shook her head. “No it was a guy’s voice.” Rick listened again and then he heard it too.

“Come on, Mr. grimes!”

Rick shook his head. Oh no. No no no. It couldn’t be Daryl. How would Daryl even know where he lived? It had to be something else. “Do you think there’s a chance there was something in the Chinese food that makes us hallucinate the same things?” He asked Michonne. Michonne slowly shook her head. “Is this what I think it is?” She asked him. Michonne was smart, of course she immediately knew this voice belonged to the guy he had just told here about. “Stay here Miche.”

Rick got up to the front door and slowly opened it, almost as if he didn't really dare to. Yea, there he was. Daryl Dixon. Standing in his front garden with a bottle of whisky in his hand. He was definitely drunk. Rick could tell by the way he was leaning against the tree. Fuck, what was he supposed to do?

“Daryl…” he started.

Daryl looked up and smiled broadly. “Mr. Grimes!” he hiccupped. He started walking closer to the door, almost tripping a few times. “Daryl you can’t do this.” Rick said. “I have to call the cops if you don’t leave immediately.” At that Daryl stopped walking and he pouted. “Why would you do that? I haven’t done anything wrong!” He took another swig of the bottle. “Please Mr. Grimes. I need you!” The boy tried to take another step but it didn't go so well. He fell face first to the floor. The side of his head hit the pavement but somehow he managed to save his bottle. “Fucking fuck!” Daryl cursed. He got up on his knees, took another sip and touched his eyebrow. Blood.

“Rick, you have to do something. You can’t just stand here watching him make a fool of himself.” Michonne said. Rick didn't know for how long she had been standing behind him, he hadn’t heard her approaching.

Rick didn't reply or move. What was he supposed to do with Daryl? He couldn’t just close the door and pretend he wasn’t there, but he also didn't want to call the cops. God, no. Daryl wasn’t even old enough to be drinking. Besides, it wasn’t like having Daryl here was that terrible, right? Nothing to call the cops for.

Finally, Rick made up his mind. He went outside on his socks to help Daryl up. Michonne immediately followed him, knowing what he was about to do. The both grabbed one of Daryl’s arms and hauled him up. Rick pulled the bottle from his lips. “Come on, let’s get your face patched up.”

They took Daryl inside and put him on the couch. “I want that bo-bottle back!” Daryl whined. Rick shook his head and put it out of reach while Michonne went to grab the first aid kit. “Daryl, you’re drunk. I’m getting you patched up and after that I’m getting you an uber so you can sleep it off at home.” Daryl violently shook his head. “No! No. I came here … came here for youuu.” Rick did reply. What was he supposed to do? One of his students was sitting in his living room completely wasted! Michonne returned with the first aid kit and got on her knees in front of Daryl. “Hi there. I’m gonna fix your eyebrow, okay? Hold still.” She said. Daryl frowned. “Who are you?” he asked, sounding a bit angry. “I’m Michonne. I live with Rick, your teacher.”

“You his girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Oh, just fucking then?” Daryl was pouting. He slapped Michonne’s hands away and tried to get up. “You can’t have him!” he sneered at her. “Daryl, please sit down.” Rick said while gently pushing Daryl back on the couch.

“Why can she call you Rick? Why can’t I?”

“Because you’re still my student.”

“But I like that name. Rick. You’re so hot Rick, you make me all hot and bothered.” The comment made Rick blush. He knew this was inappropriate but Daryl saying this kinda stuff in front of Michonne made it feel even more inappropriate than it already was. Almost made him feel like a bad teacher. Can’t even keep his students under control! 

“Rick I want this woman to gooo! I came here es-especially for you!” 

“I’m still Mr. Grimes for you.”

Rick got down next to Michonne and grabbed the paper towel and band aid from here hands. “Please, I’ll handle this on my own. It’s getting late anyway, you should sleep.” Michonne frowned a bit but nodded. “Goodnight, Rick.” “Night Michonne.”

Daryl let Rick fix up his eyebrow without stirring too much. 

“I’m going to get you a glass of water and after that I’m getting you an Uber, okay?” Rick said when he was done putting a band aid on Daryl’s head. Daryl didn't respond so Rick just went to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. When he got back Daryl was looking really pale. “Where’s your toilet I think I'm gonna-“ Before either of them could do anything Daryl started throwing up.

Rick looked around. Quick! He needed a bucket or something. He almost ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first pan he saw. He handed it to Daryl and the boy grabbed it with shaky hands. Rick didn't really know what to do so he just sat down next to Daryl and patted him softly on the back. 

“I’m sorry Ri- Mr. Grimes. I’m sorry.”

It seemed like Daryl was done throwing up, even if it was at just for now. He put the pan on the floor and looked at the mess from before. “I’ll clean it, it’s okay.” Rick said. They sat next to each other in silence for a bit longer, until Rick couldn’t stand the smell of the vomit anymore. 

After everything was cleaned up and Daryl had had another glass of water Rick decided the boy was stable enough to Uber his way home. “I’m gonna get you an Uber now so you can go home. I will forget this all happened if you promise to never do something like this again, okay?” Rick said while grabbing his phone. Daryl just stared. He looked so tired and small. 

“Please, don’t.”

Rick looked up from his phone. “What?”

“Please let me stay. I’ll behave! I’ll call you Mr. Grimes and I’ll be nice to your woman!”

“She’s just my friend and housemate.”

Rick didn't know why he felt like he had to let Daryl know that Michonne wasn’t his woman or his girlfriend or his whatever. He also didn't know why he felt like responding to that was more important than telling Daryl no, you absolutely can’t stay. 

And then Daryl started to cry.

Rick knew Daryl was drunk and probably trying to manipulate him, but for some reason he tried to ignore that. What would be so bad about letting Daryl stay the night anyway? They had a guest bathroom and tomorrow was Saturday. Rick liked to think he was a good teacher. Good teacher take care of their students as if they are their own kids. It would only be normal to be there for Daryl and take care of him, right? Rick knew he was just making up excuses now but he ignored it. One night couldn’t hurt.

“Shush Daryl, It’s fine, we have a guest bedroom. You can sleep it off there, okay? Come, I’ll show you.” Daryl immediately stopped his crying and got up. Oh yes, Daryl had definitely tried to manipulate him with his crying. It was not right, nothing about the whole situation was right. It didn't bother Rick much though, at least not now. He would probably regret everything in the morning but even knowing that didn't stop his feet from walking towards the guest room.

“Here. I know it isn’t much but there’s a bed to sleep in and the bathroom is right around the corner.” Rick said when he opened the door to the guest bedroom. “Thanks.” Daryl softly said. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his feet. Rick couldn’t believe this was the same boy that more or less harassed him in the classroom. 

“I’ll be good, Mr. Grimes. I can be a really good boy.” Rick just nodded, still standing in the middle of the room not really knowing how to act. “I’ll make you feel good, okay? Please let me.” Daryl walked towards Rick and plopped down on his knees, right in front of him. 

Rick should have left when he still had the chance. This boy was definitely still the same boy that rubbed his hard cock trough his jeans, right in front of him. 

“I want you to choke me with your thick cock, Mr. Grimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer but not as hot, sorry. Hope you still enjoyed anyway! Btw, the title is based on the song Hot for Teacher by Van Halen. There are several songs i think fit this fic really well actually, hehe.
> 
> Hot for Teacher - Van Halen  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M4_Ommfvv0)
> 
> Orgasm addict - Buzzcocks  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Mi995ggFU)
> 
> Would you guys like it if I add a song each chapter? Also, feedback is always welcome! Love to hear what you guys think or what you expect/hope will happen :)


	4. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't upload in a while! Got kinda busy and when I almost finished the chapter I decided I wasn't happy with it so I deleted most of it and started over. Still not really happy with it but I hope it will satisfy you guys a little and be enough until the next (more exciting) chapter is ready!

“I want you to choke me with your thick cock, Mr. Grimes.”

Rick shook his head. Oh no. No no no. “Daryl, please get into bed.” He said while taking a step back. “I promised to be good, come on, Mr. Grimes please let me.” Daryl pouted. Rick shook his head. “Daryl you aren’t even supposed to be here! We could both get in serious trouble for this. Just go to bed now, okay? I’m going to bed now too, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Daryl crawled towards Rick and wrapped his arms around Rick’s leg. “Pleaseeee don’t go. I came here for you! Don’t leave me alone now Mr. Grimes.”

At this moment Rick just felt lost. What was he supposed to do with Daryl? This boy was nothing but trouble. Kicking him out would be wrong though. You couldn’t just put a drunk boy out on the streets at 01:30AM. He should have called an Uber, dammit. 

“Daryl…” Rick started. He grabbed one of the boy’s arms and dragged him back on his feet. “Come on, please. Get into bed okay?” He said while walking him to the bed. Daryl let him and obediently sat down on the bed. He took of his shoes and then his pants. Rick almost thought Daryl was going to behave for once, but then the boy laid down on his stomach, ass up in the air. “Don’t you wanna fuck that, Mr. Grimes? Don’t you wanna stick it up my ass?” 

“Daryl!”

Rick grabbed the sheets and threw them over Daryl. “Stop doing that!” Daryl crawled from underneath the blanket and looked at Rick. “Why? Seems like you don’t mind.”

“What?”

Daryl said nothing but let his eyes slide to Rick’s crotch for a second. Rick looked down. Oh no. How could he have a fucking boner right now? Rick’s mind started racing. Thinking of excuses, thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Thinking of how he could just let go and allow Daryl to- Oh hell no. 

Daryl took Rick’s confused state as an opportunity and slowly grabbed his belt loops. He pulled the older man closer and looked up at him when his crotch was almost pressed to his face. Rick didn't say a thing. Daryl kept looking at Rick while opening the zipper.

“Daryl we can’t…”

“Please, We’ll forget about it in the morning. Pretty please.”

Maybe they could just forget about it in the morning. No one would know, right? Daryl was an attractive kid, sensual, willing to please.

Rick almost believed himself and allowed Daryl to undo his pants, until he realised something. 

“Daryl, you’re not even 18 yet, I’m your teacher and there is a literal cop in the house, Daryl. A cop!”

Rick took a step back and adjusted his pants. “Come on, just go to bed. I don’t wanna hear a thing until the morning and then after breakfast you go home.”

How could he let the kid manipulate him like that? He almost agreed to whatever Daryl was trying to do. Good teachers take care of their students but they don’t let them manipulate them! 

“Good teachers take care of their students but they don’t let them manipulate them.”

Daryl looked up. “What?”

Rick shook his head. “Nothing, wasn’t talking to you. Good night, Daryl.” Rick left the room and closed the door behind him. What a night. At least tomorrow was Saturday. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then went straight to bed. Michonne was probably sleeping already since her door was closed and the lights were off. Besides, she had work in the morning. Good thing though. Rick wouldn’t have wanted her to walk in on them the moment he almost fell for Daryl’s tricks.

__

The next morning Rick woke early. He didn't know why, but he guessed it had to do something with the happenings of last night. He got out of bed and put on some sweatpants. The house was quiet. Michonne had already left for work and Daryl was probably still sleeping. Rick hoped the boy wouldn’t have much of a hangover. 

In the kitchen there was a note on the fridge. 

_Rick,_  
I trust you but I don’t trust him  
Get him out ASAP! 

_\- M_

Rick threw the note in the trash. She had a point but Daryl didn't have to read that, better get rid of it. But now what? Should he just make himself some breakfast and make Daryl some when he woke up? Or should he wake Daryl up so they could have breakfast together? Separate was fine. Rick couldn’t sit across Daryl and look him in the eye, not right now. After breakfast Daryl would go home and Rick would have until Wednesday to get all of this out of his head. After that they would just be teacher and student again, no matter what Daryl tried.  
“Morning Mr. Grimes.” 

Rick looked up at Daryl who was standing in the door opening and almost dropped the spoon he was eating his cereal with. He hadn’t expected him to be up so early.

“Good morning Daryl.” Rick said. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty okay. Too bad I didn't get to sleep in your bed.”

Rick groaned.

“Daryl, you can’t keep doing this. I’m getting you transferred to another biology class if you keep it up. If that doesn’t help I’ll have to talk to headmaster Blake. These are my only options Daryl. I don’t want you to get in trouble but you’re doing this to yourself.”

Daryl just stood there in silence for almost a whole minute, but then he turned around walked away and slammed the front door behind him. By the time Rick got outside Daryl was nowhere to be seen.

__

On Monday Rick taught his junior class and talked to Shane at lunch.

“Get the kid transferred Rick, you can’t have him in your class anymore. As if he’s going to pay attention to the subject. You know damn well he rather stares at your crotch.”

Rick rolled his eyes. Shane was right, but he didn't have to say it like that.

“I know, I know. I just feel like he’s going to get into trouble when I try to discuss this with Blake, you know? He won’t transfer Daryl unless he gets to know the whole story. I can’t tell him that, Daryl would get expelled.”

“Well, maybe that’s for the best then.”

“Shane we talked about that, that’s not an option.”

“Why not? Why do you care what happens to him when he gets expelled? You’re his biology teacher not his mentor or parent. Someone else will take care of him.”

Rick huffed. “I care because I’m a good teacher, Shane. My students are important to me.”

“You care too much. You told me about Friday night, Rick. It’s too much and you need to let go.”

After that Shane got up, threw his empty water bottle in the trash and stretched. “Well, I got another class to teach, I’ll give you some time to think about it but I’m sure it’s for the best of both of you to get him transferred. I’m serious, Rick.”

Rick knew Shane was right, and that it was his only option. Why did he feel so guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, Should Rick keep Daryl in his class or get him transferred to another? And should Daryl keep trying anyway (and get Rick in trouble maybe?) or should he be a good boy and lay low for a bit?


End file.
